Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School
by CaptainAngel
Summary: AU! Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs are sent to the Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School. as DiNozzo struggles to be the best pilot, while taking orders from his father. Top Gun inspired


NCIS

Navel Combat International Squadron:

Fighter Weapons School

'DiNozzo, you just did an incredibly brave thing. What you should have done was land your plane. Your ego's writing cheques your body can't seem to cash. You've lost your qualifications as section leader three times. Put back in and hacked twice by McGee with a history of high-speed passes – over five air control towers.' An angry Leon Vance tells them.

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs? You, asshole, you're lucky to be here. Let's not bullshit, your family's names ain't the best in the Navy. You both need to be doing better and cleaner than the others.'

'Just want to serve my country, sir.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs replies to him.

'Just don't screw around with me. You're both hell of a pilot, maybe too good. I'd like to bust both your butts – but I have another problem here. I have to send somebody to Miramar. I've got to do something. I can't believe it. I have to give both of you your dream shot. I have to send you up against the best, both of you are going to Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School.

For five weeks, you're going to fly against the best. Tom Marrow turned in his wings. You both screw up; you'll both be flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog shit.'

'Yes, sir!' Gibbs and DiNozzo both said in unison.

'That is all. Tell me about the MiG some other time.'

'Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School was created to teach ACM. Air Combat Manoeuvring, also known as Dog-fighting. Our Commanding Officer was the very first man to win the Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School trophy. You won't find a finer fighter pilot anywhere else. Commander Mike Franks. Call sign; Franks.

'All of you're the top one percent of all naval pilot aviators. You are the top elite and the best of the best. You will be taught and we'll make you better. You'll all fly at least two combat missions a day and attend classes and evaluations.' Mike Franks Said.

'On each combat sequence you're gonna meet a different challenge to complete. We'll teach you to fly the F- faster than you've ever flown before. Now, we don't make the policy here, the director, Leon Vance and other elected officials and civilians, do those?

We are their people and must always act as though we are always at war. If some of you wonder who the best is, they're on this plaque. The best fighter pilot and RIO from each class has his name on it. They have the option to come back here and be Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School Instructors.

Remember, though, when it's over out there, we're all on the same team. This school is about combat and there are no points for second place.'

'The plaque for the alternates is down in the ladies' room' Gibbs says to DiNozzo. DiNozzo laughs, 'Jesus Gibbs...You kill me. You really do... ' Gibbs smirks and head slaps him. 'There's two B's in Gibbs, DiNozzo.'

'You wanted to know who the best is, DiNozzo. That's him. McGee. He flies ice-cold. No mistakes. He wears you down, you get bored and do something stupid, and he's got you right where he needs you.'

'Hey, Gibbs, how's it going?' asked McGee. 'McGee, this is Anthony DiNozzo. Timothy McGee. ''Congratulations on coming to Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School.'

'All of you are to proceed to target and prosecute with accurate precision. Now, remember, you are Naval Combat International Squadron, pilots of the U.S Navy. The squadron expects nothing less than perfection.'

Missile locked, Missile locked.

'There's a MiG site on the west wall. We got birds in the air.' McGee says, 'the MiG site's been erased.' The Blue Ferret for penetration detonation, Missile armed. Missile armed. 'Yep, it's definitely over. That's correct.' Said Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 'Good job, McGee, DiNozzo smiles, 'And I can rely on these numbers?' Gibbs sighs over the pilot communicator, 'Well, this isn't figure skating, DiNozzo. You either score or you don't.'

'The International Command Authority's duly impressed. They've given us the go-ahead to go on to phase two.'

'Team, talk to me. Where are the holes? How can we improve? Come on, Guys, I'm not a patient man.' Said Leroy Jethro Gibbs over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Sorry, Boss, I got caught up on that west wall. I had to pull out...'McGee says and Gibbs interrupts with, 'McGee, War is a team sport.' '...Those three MiG sites were thick. We gave extra time to the MiG sites.' Gibbs smiles over the pilot communicator, 'See, that's your answer. There really was no more room for improvement.'

'Actually, Boss, what Ziva did was right-She took out their communications and exposed their MiG sites, so Tony could lay it down. It's what I would do – I mean, it was perfect.' McGee says to Gibbs over the pilot communicator. 'Perfect – I'll go along with that. Much as I hate to see that smile of yours, DiNozzo, gets any smugger.'

'Tell us, we got a carrier, Boss, come on.' DiNozzo asks him. 'Affirmative, DiNozzo. The USS Skylark, the Captain's an old classmate of mine; he was a hell of a pilot in his day, plus were also gonna be expanding our squadron. On the carrier, we'll be joined by a new wingman.' Gibbs tells DiNozzo.

'Were getting a fourth wingman? I thought there were only three of us in existence?' McGee asks Gibbs. 'What is the problem, McGee? You look like you've been hit in the gut.' McGee gulps, 'For one, Gunny –Boss, we've been flying together for a long time and its good, but four is an unlucky number.'

DiNozzo looks at Gibbs 'Four is unlucky in China.' Gibbs sighs 'We're not in China.' Gibbs head slaps DiNozzo, 'This is the U.S Navy. McGee, DiNozzo. You are dismissed.'

'I bet its Ziva Da'vid.' McGee says to DiNozzo. 'No way, Probie, No way', 'Yeah, it's gotta be her, our Squadron fourth wingman.' 'She could totally fly circles around Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.' Tony DiNozzo boasts. 'Don't you like surprises, DiNozzo? Well, here she comes now. Meet your new wingman.'

'I'm Ziva Da'vid.' She smiles. 'I'm DiNozzo.' He replies. 'Did your mother not like you?' Ziva asks him. 'No, it's my call sign.' 'Our squadron still holds the most impressive records.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to Ziva. Ziva smiles towards him. 'Your Rules too, if I remember your philosophy.'

'You'll all also be trained and evaluated by civilian specialists. They are our best sources of information on an enemy aircraft. One of the most qualified is call sign Todd, who has a PhD in astrophysics. You all best listen to her, because the Pentagon listens to her about your aptitude.' Said Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 'it's all yours, Todd.'

'Hello. We will be dealing with F-s and A-s as our MiG simulators. As you all know, the F doesn't have the thrust-to-weight ratio of the MiG and it doesn't bleed energy below some knots like the MiG. However, the MiG does have a problem with its inverted flight tanks and it won't do a negative G push-over. The latest intelligence tells us the most it will do is...'Gibbs interrupts Todd'

'DiNozzo, Is there something wrong?' he asks, 'the data on the MiG is wrong.' 'How's that then?' Gibbs asks. 'Well, I just happened to see a MiG...Sorry, Boss. We happened to see a MiG do a four G negative dive.'

'Where did you see this?' Kate Todd asks them both. 'That's classified. We could tell you, but then we'd have to kill you.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs replies. Todd stutters, 'I have Top Secret clearance. The Pentagon sees to it that I know more than you.'

'Well, it doesn't seem to be the case.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs replies with a hard stare. 'So, exactly the both of you were, where?'Todd asks them. 'Well, we both, started up on his six when he pulled through the clouds. I went above him.' DiNozzo replies. 'So, if you were directly above him, how could you see him?' Todd asks. 'Cause I was inverted. I have a great Photograph of it.' DiNozzo replies.

'DiNozzo!' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouts and head slaps him. 'What were you doing there?' 'Communicating, you know, keeping up foreign relations. I was, you know, giving him the bird.' DiNozzo smirks at him.

'DiNozzo! I'm serious. Who was covering Marrow while you were showboating with his MiG?' Leroy Jethro Gibbs softly asks DiNozzo. 'Marrow was doing just fine.' DiNozzo replies and gets another head slap.

'This is your first hop. The jets you're flying against are smaller and faster, just like the enemy MiGs. As of now we are keeping score.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells his squadron. 'I lost him, Boss.' McGee says with his head down. 'Show me what you've got, McGee.' 'I lost him but I'm still looking.'

'McGee, he's on our tail, coming hard. I got him. Here we go.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to him. 'Talk to me, Boss.' DiNozzo asks through the pilot communicator. 'He's still back there DiNozzo, closing in on us. You can run, Haswari, but you can't hide. All right, Haswari, I'll you a run for your money here. Watch the mountains!'

'He's still back there. Come on, DiNozzo, do some of that pilot shit.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouts through the pilot communicator inside the cockpit. 'Come on, McGee, bring it right. I've had about enough of this shit. I'll hit the brakes, he'll fly right by.'

'Let's see what you've got now, Haswari. DiNozzo! Let's turn and burn.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says through the pilot communicator in the cockpit. 'Boss! He's going vertical. So am I.' DiNozzo says through the pilot communicator in the cockpit to Gibbs. 'Ok, we're going ballistic. Go get him!'

'McGee, DiNozzo, Da'vid. He's going for the hard-deck. Let's nail him.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouts through the pilot communicator inside the cockpit. 'No way; Haswari. You're mine.' Da'vid says through the pilot communicator. 'I've got you now!'

Suddenly there are shouts and whoops through their pilots' communicator inside the squadrons' cockpit.

'Haswari's dead.'

'Haswari's dead.'

'McGee, DiNozzo, Da'vid, Get your three butts above the hard-deck and return to base.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouts to them through the pilot communicator inside the cockpit. 'Yes, Boss!' the three of them shout in unison.

'This is DiNozzo requesting a fly-by.' He shouts into the pilot communicator inside the cockpit to the air control tower. 'Negative. DiNozzo, the pattern is full.' The air control boss responds. 'No, DiNozzo. This is not a good idea.' Gibbs sighs. 'Sorry, Boss, but it's time to buzz the tower.'

'I said to Da'vid, 'Where did he go?' she said, 'where did who go?' Tony DiNozzo boasts.

'Hey; DiNozzo! You and Gibbs better get your butts up to Franks' office, now! Remember, no points for second place. '

'DiNozzo and Gibbs, You both had a hell of a first day. The hard-deck for this hop was Zero feet. You both knew it, yet you both broke it. DiNozzo, you followed Leroy Jethro Gibbs below after he lost sight of you. Why?'

'Franks, I had him in my sights. Gibbs saw me move in for the kill and he proceeded below the hard-deck. We were both below the hard-deck for just a few seconds. I had the shot and knew that there was no danger, so I took the shot.'

'You both took it, and in the process broke a major rule of engagement and then you both broke another one with that circus stunt fly-by. You both must realise that the Navel Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School, rules of engagement exist for your safety and for that of your team.

These rules they're not flexible, nor am I. Both of you better obey them or you're both history. Is that clear?'

'Yes Sir!' DiNozzo and Gibbs say in unison. 'You are both dismissed.'

'I really enjoyed that, DiNozzo.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to DiNozzo. 'Thanks a lot, Boss, Holy shit.'

'When I realised we were sent off to Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School, all I could think about was that trophy. I've got to be straight with you, DiNozzo. Right now, I just hope we graduate.'

'I guess that fly-by wasn't such a big hit, Boss, huh?' Tony DiNozzo asks with his head down. Gibbs head slaps him. 'DiNozzo, I know it's tough. The Navel Combat International Squadron almost rejected you because you're my kid. You have to live with that reputation. But it's like you're flying against a ghost, it makes me nervous. You're the only family I've got left. I'm not gonna let you down. I promise.'

'The bogey has well a good position right here. Freeze the frame. Here we have a moment of choice. The F-is defensive. He has a chance to bug out right here. Better to retire and save your aircraft than push a bad position. Todd, jump in here any time. You stay in that diamond another three seconds.'

Todd jumps in, 'the bogey's gonna blow you away. You take a hard right, select zone five... you can extend an escape or you made a bad choice.'

'DiNozzo' Leroy Jethro Gibbs asks. 'Er, Aircraft one performs a split S?' Gibbs sighs, 'No, that's the last thing you should do. The MiG's right on your tail. Freeze that frame there. The MiG has you in his eyesight. What the hell were you thinking? You don't have time to think up there. If you think, you're dead.

'That's a great big gamble with a million dollar plane. Unfortunately, it worked. The MiG could not get a clean shot. DiNozzo makes an aggressive vertical move and defeats him with a missile. The encounter was a victory, the gutsiest move I ever saw; now then, this is a perfect example of a textbook manoeuvre.

'Hey, DiNozzo, heard about McGee? He won another one.' DiNozzo looks up surprised, 'Really?'

'I feel the need...the need for speed.'

'This is hop. There is multiple aircrafts, multiple bogeys and your training is half over. The competition for the trophy remains really tight.

In First place, McGee

In Second place, DiNozzo'

'There they are. Three miles I see them Two A-s and Franks' up here? Great oh shit.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to DiNozzo, 'Franks probably saying, 'Holy shit, its DiNozzo and Gibbs.' 'Boss, I've got my eye on the northern bogey.' 'Roger, DiNozzo, I've got the southern guy. Da'vid, you lead. I'll cover you.'

'Boss, we're losing Franks.' McGee says to Gibbs over the pilot communicator inside the cockpit. 'McGee, DiNozzo, let's just stay on Da'vids' tail.' 'Boss, go an' find Franks. He's out there.' 'McGee, DiNozzo, stay with Da'vid. That's an order.'

'McGee, DiNozzo, Da'vid. There's Franks. He's three o'clock low.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs informs them over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Boss! You said that McGee and me we're Da'vids' cover.' DiNozzo shouts at Gibbs though the pilot communication system. 'Da'vid, you're looking good. I'm going after Franks.' 'Goddamn you, DiNozzo!' McGee shouts at DiNozzo through the pilot communication system. 'Da'vids okay. I want Franks.'

'DiNozzo, McGee, Da'vid. Franks is coming down.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to his squadron over the pilot communication system. 'Boss, Holy shit we're head-to-head.' DiNozzo says to Gibbs. 'Ya think? DiNozzo! Rock and roll! Here's our big chance.'

'DiNozzo, McGee, Da'vid. Let's go home. Franks has the lead.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says overwhelmed over the pilot communication system to his squadron.

'That was some of the best flying I've seen yet, son, until you got yourself killed. Rule 1# you never, ever leave your wingman. DiNozzo... it's not your flying, it's your attitude. The enemy's dangerous, but right now you're the worst. You're dangerous and foolish. You may not like whose flying with you, but whose side are you on? At least Franks got McGee before he got us. We've still got a shot at it.' Gibbs softly says to DiNozzo.

'I was stupid, Dad, I know better than that. It will never happen again.' DiNozzo softly says to Gibbs, quickly ducking his head, expecting a head slap.

'This is hop. There is only Two weeks left to graduation. The Navel Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School trophy is still up for grabs. The scores are tied. It's time for the big one.'

'Are you up for this one, DiNozzo?' Leroy Jethro Gibbs asks his son, Tony. 'Just walk in the park, dad.'

'We have made contact. There are multiple bogeys. Trajectory target at two miles but it looks like they're going away from us.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says to his squadron through the pilot communication system onboard the cockpit. 'Boss, I see them, Right, two o'clock. I'm going in.' says DiNozzo to Gibbs. 'That son of a bitch cut me off.'

'Come on. Jesus Christ, McGee. Take the shot and get the hell out of there!' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouts through the pilot communicator to McGee. 'Boss, I can't get the angle I need. I'm too close to get a shot in.' McGee says to Gibbs through the pilot communicator.

'Boss, I can take a shot right here. Give me three seconds and I've got him.'

'DiNozzo, you're one of the best pilots in the Navy. What we do up there... it's dangerous, but you've got to go on.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells his son, Tony. 'Dad, you don't understand.' Tony DiNozzo says to him. 'Son, when I first met you, you were larger than life. Look at yourself, you're not gonna be happy unless you're going Mach with your hair on fire.'

'No, that's over, dad. It's just over.' Tony DiNozzo says to his father. 'DiNozzo, to be the best of the best means you make mistakes that you learn from and then you go on.'

DiNozzo yells at his father, 'you don't think I know that?' Giving DiNozzo his stare, 'I'm here to help you, son.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs says softly to him. 'Dad, look, thank you, but if I wanted help, I would have asked for it.'

'So, I'm far too late, son? You've already left the squadron. You didn't learn a damn thing, did you? Except to quit the squadron! You've got that manoeuvre down real well.'

'DiNozzo, you've acquired enough points to show up tomorrow and graduate along with your rank. I will grantee that there'll be no disgrace and that spin you had was hell. You feel responsible for your team squadron and you now have a confidence problem. A good pilot is compelled to evaluate what's happened and apply what has been learned. Up there, in the sky, we've learned that when necessary you have got to push it. That's our job. It's your option, Lieutenant DiNozzo. It's all yours.' Leon Vance Said.

'People, I hate to break up this party before it gets way out of control, some of you have to depart immediately, and we have a crisis situation.' Leon Vance Reported.

'McGee, Gibbs, Da'vid, DiNozzo.' 'Sir,' the four of them replied in unison.

'The SS Bloodrose has become disabled and has wandered into foreign territory. A rescue operation will soon begin your squadrons mission is to give air support. There are also MiGs in the area. If you come across and witness a hostile act, you must return fire.

They all carry the Exocet anti-ship missile; it can be fired from 5 miles away. This is the real thing, what you've all been trained for, make us all proud.'

'McGee...Da'vid, sector two. DiNozzo, you back them up with Gibbs.' Leon Vance Said.

'McGee, you've got a pair of bogeys, 3 o'clock, 2 miles.' Da'vid tells McGee over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Boss, we have radar contact in 2 miles. They're currently doing 3 knots.' McGee tells Gibbs. 'McGee, Da'vid, that's your bogey, Dead ahead, at 1 mile, 2 knots.' Gibbs looks at the radar screen in his cockpit. 'They're currently at 3 feet now, 4 miles, 3 knots. They're dead ahead now, eight miles.'

'Da'vid, you got them? They must be very close.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs asks Da'vid over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Gibbs, I'm taking the lead. Let's identify them.' 'Da'vid. I'm on your left side, a little low. DiNozzo's ready in five.'

'My bogey's still locked up and he's drifting to the left. It's still manoeuvring direct on course. Let's bring it to the right.' McGee tells Da'vid and Gibbs over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'McGee, we've got a problem. I have four aircrafts on radar and four bogeys.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells McGee. 'Da'vid, we've got four bogeys.' McGee tells her. 'Wrong, McGee, make that five!' Da'vid tells McGee. 'There's five bogeys, Boss.'

'Da'vid, McGee, He's got a radar lock on us. Get out of there, Da'vid!' shouts Leroy Jethro Gibbs over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Gibbs, I'm hit. I'm coming apart. I can't control it. I'm going down.' Ziva Da'vid tells Gibbs overwhelmed over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit.

'Marine One, Da'vids has been hit. We've lost Da'vid!'_ We've lost Da'vid. _

'Get an air on Da'vid and McGee; launch DiNozzo and the rescue helicopter.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouted to the air control tower.' 'Boss, they're coming in left and there are three MiGs dead straight ahead. I'm going after them.' DiNozzo tells Gibbs over the pilot communication inside the cockpit. 'DiNozzo, I'm bringing it around to the left.'

'Boss, we have four MiGs on our tail. That makes six of them!' DiNozzo shouted into the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'DiNozzo, they're firing at you. Break right.' Gibbs shouted at DiNozzo. '3 miles closing in fast, Boss.' DiNozzo shouted back at Gibbs. 'I'll be there in 3 seconds; I'm currently engaged with five. I'm in deep.'

'Good recovery, DiNozzo. Now, let's get in there and help McGee.' Gibbs shouted to DiNozzo over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?' Gibbs shouted to DiNozzo. 'McGee, won't last much longer down there alone...'

'DiNozzo, talk to me.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs said to DiNozzo softly.

_Oh, my God. _'McGee is right below with a MiG on his tail.' DiNozzo tells Gibbs over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'He's firing. DiNozzo, Break left!' 'I'm coming in, McGee. I got two MiGs, dead ahead and one MiG currently passing between, DiNozzo and I.' Gibbs shouts to McGee over the pilot communication system inside the cockpit.

'Boss, you've got a MiG on your left and he's gonna fire!' DiNozzo shouts to Gibbs. Gibbs shouts back, 'Check the guy to the north. I'm banking left.' 'There he is. Get him, McGee.' DiNozzo shouts to McGee. 'Okay, you guys. I'm coming in.' McGee says softly to DiNozzo and Gibbs.

'DiNozzo, McGee. A MiG's coming round on our tail.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells DiNozzo and McGee through the pilot communication system inside the cockpit. 'Boss, I can't leave McGee.' DiNozzo tells Gibbs. 'DiNozzo, McGee's going to be behind us!' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells DiNozzo. 'I'm not leaving my wingman.' DiNozzo tells Gibbs.

'I'm on his tail. I'm going for the shot right now. DiNozzo, I'm engaged!' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells DiNozzo. 'I've got radar lock. I'm taking the shot,Fire!' _Bingo _'Watch out, DiNozzo, there's a MiG to your right. He's firing at you!'

'Boss, I'm hit. I'm hit in the right engine. I'm shutting it down' DiNozzo tells Gibbs. 'I'm coming in, McGee. That bogey's still behind you. I'm manoeuvring for a shot.' Gibbs tells McGee. 'Shit,' McGee says, 'I can't shake him off my tail.'

'On, the count of three, we all break hard right.' Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells McGee and DiNozzo. _Three... two... one... _'Break right!''I got him.' DiNozzo says. _Strike three. This is it. _'I'll hit the brakes. He'll fly right by us.'

'This is Marine three, the remaining MiGs are bugging out.'

'This is DiNozzo, requesting a fly-by.' DiNozzo said to the pilot air tower centre. 'Negative, DiNozzo, the flying pattern is full.'

'Son, you do know that you're on the front pages of the entire English-speaking world and Even though the other side denies the incident, congratulations.' Said Leroy Jethro Gibbs 'Did they give you your choice of duty, son. Where do you think you want to go?' Leroy Jethro Gibbs enquired.

'I thought of being an instructor, dad.' DiNozzo replies to him. 'At the Naval Combat International Squadron: Fighter Weapons School?' Leroy Jethro Gibbs asks. 'Yes, dad.' DiNozzo replies shyly. Gibbs head slaps him, 'god help us.' Gibbs says and smiles.

'...I heard the best of the best was gonna be back here, so...'

~ 11 ~


End file.
